


Burst of Indigo

by sedna_mode



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes, nothing really explicit but there's looooots of subtext, shiro is a cheeky lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedna_mode/pseuds/sedna_mode
Summary: Ulaz returns to the Castle late from a mission, but he doesn't come empty-handedAkaSexy Fruit Eating: The Fic





	Burst of Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> I swear all I wanted was a sweet and fluffy fic with Ulaz finger-feeding Shiro idk what happened
> 
> This is for everyone in the Uliro chat, thank you for opening my eyes to this beautiful ship

Ulaz crept through the darkened hallways of the Castle, his prize held close to his chest in both hands. All was quiet at this point in the night cycle, even the small green one—who he’d sometimes find still awake when he returned from missions late—had gone to bed.

Moving on silent feet Ulaz tracked the familiar route to Shiro’s door, excitement blooming in the pit of his stomach despite his fatigue. His fingers tightened around the precious fruit he held; ahtos were hard to find nowadays, the great orchards of Tawe’h having been almost entirely destroyed as punishment for the people’s rebellion deca-phoebs ago. Overnight, ahtos had become a rare and expensive delicacy few people could afford.

Ulaz hadn’t even thought twice about dropping two phoebs worth of his allowance on one of the fruits when he’d seen it in the marketplace he was scoping out; ahto was Shiro’s favourite.

Ulaz reached Shiro’s door and paused just outside, listening. He could faintly make out the sound of Shiro’s slow deep breathing. Still asleep then.

Transferring the fruit to one hand, Ulaz reached out with the other and pressed his palm to the panel next to the door. It swished open with a soft hiss and Ulaz stepped over the threshold. From the bed there came a grunt and a rustling, and even in the dim glow of the night-light Ulaz could see Shiro’s eyes flutter open.

Ulaz stepped fully into the room, allowing the door to shut behind him and cut off the light from the hall. On the bed, Shiro hummed and reached out a hand to him, a small, sleepy smile tugging at his lips.

Three long strides and Ulaz was kneeling next to the bed, grabbing the offered hand and kissing the fingers before ducking down and nuzzling into the warm, sleep-soft skin of Shiro’s inner wrist. Humming again, Shiro curled his fingers to cup Ulaz’s cheek, thumb slowly rubbing back and forth.

“You’re back,” he croaked, sleep-hoarse.

“I am back,” whispered Ulaz, still nuzzling into Shiro’s wrist, breathing in the familiar calming scent of his skin.

Smiling that disarmingly soft smile of his again, Shiro pulled his hand back and scooted over on the bed, making a space. Understanding the silent request, Ulaz reached over to deposit his fruit on the nightstand before straightening to strip off the outer layer of his armour.

Shiro’s eyes lingered curiously on the ahto but he didn’t comment on it, either not recognizing it in the darkness or too tired to bother.

Shiro’s attention snapped back to Ulaz when he climbed into the bed, and he happily threw his arms and legs around the Galra and buried his face in Ulaz’s neck. A low purr rumbled in Ulaz’s chest, and he settled himself comfortably to hold his clingy mate.

“Welcome home,” Shiro mumbled into his skin, and Ulaz would have missed it if not for his sensitive hearing.

He gave Shiro a little squeeze. “I am home.”

Ulaz felt Shiro’s smile against his neck. He settled back against the bed, ready to drift off for some well-deserved rest, when Shiro shifted against him again, pulling back slightly.

“What time is it?”

“Only a little over one varga before time to start the day.”

“Mm, just enough time for a nap then.” Shiro sounded like he was already mostly there.

“Yes,” Ulaz agreed, though he doubted Shiro heard. His mate’s breathing had already evened out to the slow deep rhythm of sleep.

~

Ulaz was startled from a light doze some time later by an excited squealing noise and Shiro clambering over him to reach for the nightstand. Reflexively, Ulaz’s hands snapped up to Shiro’s waist, steadying him so he wouldn’t overbalance. The room was considerably brighter now, the light automatically adjusting to emulate the dawn, and Ulaz blinked a couple times to adjust.

Having managed to grab his prize, Shiro drew back and sat down, straddling Ulaz’s waist; Ulaz’s hands automatically fell to rest on Shiro’s thighs, thumbs absently drawing circles into the fabric of his sleep pants. Shiro was turning the ahto over and over in his hands, staring at it with a mixture of awe and hungry anticipation. Ulaz could practically see the saliva flooding his mouth.

“Where did you…” Shiro trailed off, looking like he still couldn’t quite believe it.

“A vendor in the marketplace had some.”

“Oh my God. How much did it cos—“

Ulaz interrupted him with a finger to Shiro’s lips.

“Please. It is a gift.”

Wide-eyed, Shiro nodded behind Ulaz’s finger, pressing a kiss to the pad of it before Ulaz withdrew.

“Thank you,” he whispered, looking back at the fruit he held reverently.

“Do you wish to eat it now?”

“Please!” Shiro all but drooled at the suggestion.

Eyes crinkling in his version of a smile, Ulaz tapped Shiro’s thighs, silently asking to be let up. Shiro raised himself just enough that Ulaz could slide up into a seated position with his back to the headboard, and then he plopped back down, now seated in Ulaz’s lap.

Ulaz reached for the ahto then held it out to Shiro, gesturing to a little knob on the apex of the fruit’s hard round shell.

“Would you like the honour?”

Shiro’s eyes lit up and he positioned his metal hand above the fruit, first knuckle poised to deliver a sharp rap to the knob. Shiro was squirming in Ulaz’s lap from excitement.

“I remember the only other time I’ve had ahto, it was at a banquet some chief threw for us as thanks for liberating his planet. I didn’t understand at the time what an honour it was to be served this, but watching that chief do this part was like magic.”

Without further ado Shiro delivered a sharp blow to the wedge-like knob, driving it down into the fruit. Immediately the shell fell open like a flower blooming, six perfect pieces now resting in Ulaz’s palms, revealing the bright indigo fleshy interior.

Released from its sealed confines the fruit’s sweet and tangy aroma quickly filled the room. Shiro leaned forward, inhaling deeply, and reached out with his human hand to poke at it. The skin was taught, barely holding in the juice and pulp. A dribble of fluid squeezed out onto Shiro’s finger, and he sucked the digit into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut at even such a small taste.

The noise he made would have brought a blush to Ulaz’s face had he been capable of such a thing.

Fascinated, Ulaz watched the way Shiro’s plush lips enclosed his finger, and when he pulled it free with a faint pop Ulaz couldn’t help the low growl that rumbled in his chest. Shiro’s eyes met his, smiling deviously at the state he found Ulaz in, and he leaned forward to let Ulaz taste the fruit’s juice on his tongue.

Ulaz pushed forward, chasing the sweet nectar around Shiro’s mouth, and Shiro opened easily for him, hands raising to play over the short fur at Ulaz’s nape. Once the taste had completely disappeared from Shiro’s mouth Ulaz pulled back, nuzzling against Shiro’s cheek to give himself a moment to regain his composure.

Apparently that first taste of ahto was enough to wear away Shiro’s patience, because he pawed at Ulaz’s face to get him to move back, stopping just short of actually whining at him. With an amused rumble Ulaz relented and sat back, revealing the fruit still cupped delicately in his palms.

Shiro fidgeted in his lap as he watched Ulaz set aside the broken shell and gently grip the fleshy middle to pull apart the sections. As soon as Ulaz had separated one of the triangular morsels Shiro reached for it.

Ulaz moved his hands away.

“Ulaz…” Shiro pleaded, eyes wide and pitiful like a kit’s.

“They are not ready yet,” Ulaz admonished, a hint of amusement colouring his voice as he continued pulling apart sections of fruit and collecting them in his palm.

He was rather enjoying teasing Shiro.

Shiro’s pout was too adorable, and Ulaz just had to lean in and briefly brush their noses together before turning his attention back to his task.

Focused on his hands, Ulaz was caught completely off guard when Shiro gave a very pointed rock of his hips into Ulaz’s lap, warm hands coming to smooth along Ulaz’s waist. Startled, Ulaz exerted just a little too much pressure on the piece of fruit between his fingers and the section burst, juices and pulp spilling over his hand.

Before he could react Shiro grabbed his wrist with a triumphant noise, and eagerly began lapping up the mess. He swirled his tongue between Ulaz’s fingers, mindful of his claws, and licked a broad stripe up his palm, eyes closed in bliss.

Shocked, Ulaz could only stare unblinking. Shiro’s eyes flicked up to meet his, half-lidded and heated, and Ulaz swallowed several times before finding his voice.

“You did that on purpose.” It was not a question.

“You were taking too long.”

Swallowing thickly, Ulaz let Shiro finish. Soon he popped off, ending with one broad swipe from Ulaz’s wrist to the tips of his fingers.

Ulaz groaned.

“Finally returning my hand?”

“For now,” Shiro chirped, a cheeky glint in his bright eyes.

“You are a menace.”

“Mhm!”

No longer interested in drawing it out, Ulaz made short work of pulling apart the remaining sections of fruit, keenly aware of Shiro’s intense gaze on him.

“Finished.” Ulaz showed off the pile of indigo triangles sitting in his left palm.

“Finally,” muttered Shiro, and Ulaz crinkled his eyes in a smile at him.

Then Shiro leaned forward, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth wide, expectant, and Ulaz froze in shock. This position…

Shiro somehow managed to look extremely trusting and innocent, as well as incredible lewd. Ulaz was rather uncomfortably reminded of the many times he’d seen this very sight. Except at his feet instead of in his lap.

He was brought back to reality when Shiro jabbed a finger into his thigh, apparently having decided he was taking too long.

“Very well,” Ulaz huffed, the hint of a laugh colouring his words.

At long last, he turned his attention to the pile of fruit pieces in his palm and selected one, holding it delicately between two fingers so he wouldn’t break the skin. He raised it up and presented the morsel to Shiro, letting it rest against his lower lip.

Eyes still closed, Shiro sucked the piece into his mouth and eagerly bit down, exploding the juices inside his mouth.

Shiro _moaned_ , and the sound shot through Ulaz like a bolt of electricity. Going boneless, Shiro slumped forward until his forehead rested on Ulaz’s shoulder.

“It’s so much better than I remember. Perfect balance of sweet and sour.”

Too blissed out on the fruit’s juice, Shiro didn’t seem to notice Ulaz wince when he shifted against the Galra’s crotch, putting pressure on the sensitized slit of his sheath. Thank Marmora for small miracles.

Straightening up, Shiro opened his mouth again, demanding another piece. Ulaz complied, and tried very hard to steer his thoughts _away_ from Shiro’s plush lips closing around the fruit, Shiro’s beautifully sculpted throat working as he swallowed the juice, _Shiro’s clever hands reaching down to—_ No.

Shiro opened his eyes and met Ulaz’s gaze, frowning slightly.

“You’ve gone awfully quiet.”

“You are very distracting,” Ulaz murmured, and he traced the shape of Shiro’s mouth with his thumb. “I have no doubt you know that.”

Shiro’s questioning gaze turned into an impish grin. By way of answer he very deliberately opened his mouth for a third piece of fruit, holding eye contact until the last second before letting his lids slide shut.

Ulaz groaned—his mate would be the death of him—and reached for another indigo triangle. Halfway to Shiro’s mouth an idea bloomed in his mind, and he popped the ahto piece into his own mouth. Carefully he bit down to pierce the skin and felt the cool explosion of juice flood his mouth. He spared a moment to savour the taste, and then he pressed his mouth to the corner of Shiro’s parted lips.

Caught off guard, Shiro automatically closed his mouth to return the kiss, before pulling back with an amused huff.

“Ulaz! That’s not what I—oh.”

Surging forward, Ulaz captured Shiro’s lips again, flicking his ahto juice coated tongue along the seam of his mouth. Shiro caught on quick, and soon he had taken control of the kiss, licking his way into Ulaz’s mouth to lap up as much of the addictive taste as he could.

It was several moments before Shiro pulled back, and when he did his eyes were shining and he looked distinctly dishevelled.

“Well look at you, being all cheeky.” He sounded winded, like he’d just done a round of his ‘push-ups.’ “I seem to be rubbing off on you.”

Pleased with himself, Ulaz’s eyes narrowed in a smile and a laugh rumbled in his chest. “That was—how do you humans say—payback.”

“I need to stop letting you hang out with Lance and Pidge,” Shiro muttered, but there was no heat to it.

With a satisfied hum, Shiro slid off Ulaz’s lap and flopped back down on the bed. Perplexed by the sudden change in mood Ulaz looked between Shiro’s prone figure and his palm, still full of fruit.

“Do you… not want any more?” Ulaz asked carefully.

“I’m good for now.” Shiro stretched languidly on the bed, muscles pulling taught under the skin. “Figure we can save the rest for later. I’m sure we’ll… _find a way to enjoy them._ ”

Shiro accompanied his last statement with a significant drag of his gaze down and up the whole length of Ulaz’s body. There was some deeper meaning behind the words, of that Ulaz was certain, but he couldn’t puzzle it out. All he knew was Shiro’s tone and _look_ sparked heat in the pit of his stomach.

Carefully he dropped all the remaining fruit pieces onto a handkerchief on the nightstand, giving himself time to think through how to reply. Finally he turned back to Shiro and leaned down to nuzzle their noses together.

“I’m sure we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... And then Shiro introduces Ulaz to the very Human concept of food play XP  
>  And they subsequently discover that ahto juice and Galra fur Do Not Mix
> 
> Anyway come say hi on [Tumblr](http://ace-pidge.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
